Dizzy Demise
Dizzy Demise is a US Antweight class robot that competes at Kilobots events. It is an orange, two-wheeled horizontal spinner armed with a belt-driven titanium bar and thickly armored with a combination of printed plastic and scrap sheet metal. Parts of Dizzy Demise were recycled from the team's first fighting robot, Beginner's Luck, including the weapon blade and shaft. Dizzy Demise has seen only limited success in combat, suffering from perpetual electrical problems. Robot History Kilobots XXXVII After receiving a bye in the first round, Dizzy Demise faced Chop, a Viper kit with a vertical spinner. Chop advanced slowly from its starting square before turning and stopping as Dizzy Demise got its bar up to speed. Dizzy Demise began to snake across the arena towards Chop with weapon whizzing, as Chop turned and ran into the red hazard while trying to avoid Dizzy Demise's bar. Dizzy Demise went into the arena center, waiting, and soon the two clashed, with the second hit from Dizzy Demise spinning Chop away into the wall. Dizzy Demise pursued as Chop tried to move away, swinging its front end and trying to catch Chop with its bar, but missed. Chop moved into the corner and Dizzy Demise hit it in the back before moving away to spin up again. After a few more hits from Dizzy Demise, Chop's right wheel seemed to be only working sporadically as Dizzy Demise continued to ram and slice at Chop with both blade and body. Eventually Chop managed to back up and ram into Dizzy Demise, but Dizzy Demise retaliated and chased Chop around, eventually snapping off the polycarbonate wedgelet on the front of Chop and severely damaging the front armor plate. A few more hits seemed to disable Chop entirely, and it was counted out resting against the arena wall, giving Dizzy Demise the win by knockout. Afterwards, the shattered polycarbonate front panel of Chop was gifted to Dizzy Demise's driver as a trophy. Next, Dizzy Demise faced Viper kit DERP bot, driven by the same driver as Chop was in its previous fight. As the fight began Dizzy Demise began to spin up its bar slowly, but DERP bot got across the arena and rammed into Dizzy Demise, who moved away to the arena center and got its blade spinning once again. After a few grazing hits, both bots hit the blue hazard and separated, with Dizzy Demise trying to get its weapon up to speed again. DERP bot stayed aggressive and continued to ram into Dizzy Demise, who seemingly couldn't drive while spinning its weapon up, although Dizzy Demise continued to land blows with its weapon in between being pushed around by DERP bot. Eventually Dizzy Demise managed to get its blade up to full speed, but couldn't get a good bite on DERP bot's front wedge and simply ground against it with the bar as DERP bot continued to push Dizzy Demise around the arena. The fight moved close to the red hazard as both bots slowly maneuvered around one another, trying to get the best angle to attack their opponents. After some more grinding from Dizzy Demise, DERP bot got a good push and pinned Dizzy Demise to the wall briefly, stopping its weapon. After a few more pushes and hits from both robots, time ran out, and the match went to the judges, who ruled in favor of DERP bot. Now in the loser's bracket, Dizzy Demise was matched against horizontal spinner Spin. Dizzy Demise started the match facing backwards, and Spin spun up its blade and went after Dizzy Demise, who seemed to be having control troubles and wasn't leaving its starting square nor spinning up its weapon. Spin also seemed to be having trouble with its weapon, as it wasn't getting up to top speed, and the two traded pushes and nudges for the first minute, with Spin only occasionally getting its weapon going and doing no damage with it to Dizzy Demise. Dizzy Demise continued to hit its opponent with its apparently non-functional bar and using the back of the robot to jam Spin's weapon. Eventually the two locked horns in the arena center, with both pushing one another back and forth in turn. The two were stuck together it seemed, and so were separated and the match resumed. Spin got its weapon spun up and struck. Whether due to the pushing or this weapon strike, Dizzy Demise was completely immobilized and counted out, giving the win to Spin and eliminating Dizzy Demise from the tournament. Dizzy Demise did not return for the antweight rumble, as its driver instead drove Parallelobot. Kilobots XL Dizzy Demise faced Rainbow Barf in the first round. Dizzy Demise won this fight and advanced. Dizzy Demise's next opponent was Cookie. Dizzy Demise lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Once again, Dizzy Demise faced Spin in the loser's bracket. Like last time, Dizzy Demise lost and was eliminated from the tournament. Dizzy Demise did not return for the antweight rumble. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 4 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors